


the light he brings

by AdamLynchs (frvmzero)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Road Trips, Self-Acceptance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frvmzero/pseuds/AdamLynchs
Summary: Ronan just wanted a break from everything, a break from his life and a break from Henrietta. The reason he had asked Adam to come along was because he knew that Adam needed a break as much as he did, or perhaps it was because his heart ached whenever they were apart, or perhaps it was because Adam accepted all of him, including the broken parts of him.A Road Trip AU
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 14





	the light he brings

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2016, and i recently started writing more and adding on to it. if it is something y'all want to read, please let me know. it will encourage me to write more. please be aware that the rating might change.

June was already tormenting Adam Parrish with its heat, the radiating beams of light making his tanned skin even tanner, causing freckles to appear on his shoulders as well as his cheeks. Even droplets of sweat were forming at his hairline, making his dirty colored hair curl at the end of the strands. It wasn’t like he hated the heat, not at all, it simply made him more self-conscious about everything. The radio was blasting an old 80s song, filling the garage with strings of guitar and a rataplan of drums to the beat of Guns N’ Roses. It felt shockingly mundane, which was strange considering that Adam’s life was far from ordinary.

Adam was far too focused on the car that he was underneath that the faintest of gasps escaped him when someone suddenly pulled him away from it. The old skateboard was missing a wheel but it still ran smoothly enough for him not to fall off of it, but the scrape against gravel was not a sound he was particularly fond of. 

“Jesus Christ!” The mechanic exclaimed, feeling how some of the oil smeared across his face, neck and fingers.

“That’s a nickname I have not heard before.” 

The voice caused goosebumps on his arms, a shudder going up his spine as he blinked once, twice. The syllables rolled on the other’s tongue so smoothly, and Adam hated him for it, how  _ he  _ could cloud his judgement and mind with just a sentence.

“Thanks for the oil bath,  _ Lynch _ .” Standing up from the skateboard, he wiggled his fingers in front of Ronan’s blue eyes almost tauntingly, trying to see if any oil had gotten into his hair by looking into the side mirror of the car he was working on. The Lynch brother simply pressed his lips together and rolled his shoulders, the black fabric straining around his broad chest, enhancing the muscles hiding underneath his tank-top.

“Let’s go somewhere.” It wasn’t a question nor a suggestion, it was more a demand and Ronan was not one someone you could simply argue with, especially not when he had already made up his mind about something. Lucky for him, Adam obliged.

“Okay. “

To be completely honest, Ronan hadn’t really thought that Adam was going to agree to go with him that easily. He was used to fighting for what he wanted and now that it was all handed to him on a silver platter, he wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to it without feeling flustered. 

“Okay.” He repeated and just like that, it was decided. It was easy for once, and perhaps this was how friendships ought to be like ; perhaps this was how  _ relationships  _ worked. At first, he had been worried that Adam was going to decline the offer and that he would end up having to go alone, which had not been the first time. Ronan had gone missing countless times, but he was tired of being alone. 

“Pack your bags, we’re going tonight,” Ronan told him, reaching over to grab a dirty piece of cloth and throwing it at Adam, a devilish grin on his lips. 

“And clean yourself up, you look like shit.”

✧

Ronan Lynch didn’t lie. 

Just as promised, Ronan drove up to St. Agnes Church where Adam was staying in the middle of the night to pick him up, only to find it completely quiet aside from the crickets taunting him in the shadows. He was just about to let out a sentence loaded with curses when he realized where he was and decided to keep his mouth shut for the sake of it. It was times like these that Ronan wished Parrish had a bloody cell phone. Now, there was only one way for him to actually get a hold of Adam  _ without  _ waking up the entire Church - and that was to break into Adam’s room. Surely, there were worse things one could do than breaking into a Church, but at the moment, Ronan just wanted a break from everything, a break from his life and a break from Henrietta. The reason he had asked Adam to come along was because he knew that Adam needed a break as much as he did, or perhaps it was because his heart ached whenever they were apart, or perhaps it was because Adam accepted all of him, including the broken parts of him. 

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Ronan Lynch parked his dark gray BMW out of sight before making his way towards the Church. He couldn’t even count the times he had been there with his brothers and how familiar everything felt, yet, the place wasn’t the same during the night as it was during the day. When the sun had gone down and the heat was still lingering in the pavement, the Church looked almost frightening, as if it was towering over you. It wasn’t the same, but it  _ was _ . It was  _ different _ , but at the same time it wasn’t. Shaking the unfamiliarity off, he sneaked around the Church to take the backdoor instead of making a grand entrance using the front door. Yet, he didn’t have time to make it all the way until he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes gazing over an orange duffel bag and curly hair. It was Adam, sun-kissed and greasy hair from the humidity, and Ronan could feel his whole body relax in his proximity. 

“Took you long enough.” Adam Parrish told him with a smug expression, standing up from where he sat on the stone stairs as he threw the bag over his shoulder. 

“I almost broke into the fucking Church to get you.”

“Don’t use that language on holy grounds. “

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.”

“I hate you, Ronan, you know that right?”

It felt so natural as he sank down by the wheel, eyes following Adam while he put his bag in the trunk and he sat down in the front seat beside Ronan himself. They didn’t talk. They didn’t have to. Putting the key in the ignition, Ronan couldn’t help but to smile widely as the car roared to life, followed by the blasting of his electrica music. “We are not listening to  _ this _ . I refuse. ” Adam protested, lowering the volume before he started digging in the glove compartment for something worth listening to. His eyes caught the cover of a home burnt CD that had  _ “Summer of ´76”  _ written in sharpie across it. Long fingers gently lifted it out from the case, replacing it with the abominable sound the radio was currently making. It didn’t take long for the CD to load, the riffs filling the car as Adam increased the volume when he realized which song it was actually playing. 

_ I am on the Highway to Hell _

“I am going to kill you.” Ronan uttered between his teeth as he pressed the gas to get the car rolling. 

Ronan had turned off the music after a few songs, the riffs making his head hurt (which was ironic since his music taste mostly consisted of electronica.) It wasn’t necessarily a complete silence since Ronan had been humming the Murder Squash song for ten minutes and the AC was turned up high, making the curls of Adam’s flutter against his skin. They weren’t on the highway anymore and the road they were currently following was practically empty aside from a handful of cars. For once in a long time, Adam Parrish could exhale. Leaning back in his seat, the slightly older boy watched the trees in the light of the dusk as they drove by when his eye suddenly caught a black shadow in the rear view mirror. Squinting at the creature, the brunette slowly made out what - or  _ who  _ it was before he turned the mirror so that Ronan could see for himself. “Is that Chainsaw?”

“ Fucking shit,  _ Gansey!  _ You had one job.”

Ronan hit the brakes so hard that Adam had to grab the roof handle, watching Ronan closely as he parked beside the road. Adam turned on the warning signal due to muscle memory. It was obvious that Ronan was pissed. It was his nostrils that were giving him away as he leaned over Adam to turn down the window while he muttered something that sounded awfully like  _ “punching Gansey in his perfect teeth”  _ and “ _ rich brat can’t even take care of a bird _ ”. There was a faint cawing sound that was growing stronger by the second and despite the warning she gave, Adam still flinched when the bird came crashing down through the window onto his lap. 

“Did you follow us? Gansey let you out, didn’t he? I fucking told him not to. “

Maybe it was weird for someone to talk to a bird, but it wasn’t for Ronan Lynch and his dream bird. Chainsaw simply cawed in response, using her beak to nibble at Adam’s sun bleached denim shorts that he had worn far too many times. 

“Hey! Tell her to stop trying to eat me. You’re the mother, not me. “ Parrish said as he caught Ronan’s gaze on him. Was it amusement on his lips? Adam couldn’t tell and that it made him more frustrated that it should, but Ronan had always been an enigma. 

“I’m driving, she’s thirsty. You do it.”

“Ronan, I am not a qualified bird mother.”

“You are now. Congratulations, it’s a girl.”

Giving Chainsaw water would have been a much easier task if they hadn’t been in a car and all they had were plastic bottles. Firstly, the bird had no manners whatsoever which meant that at least a third of the water was in his lap. Secondly, she was a bird with a beak and Adam had no experience with beaks. It had taken Adam a few minutes to figure out that he could use the cap of the bottle to make it easier for her but that idea had backfired when he had gotten even more water in his lap. When she was done drinking, the bird simply melted in Adam’s lap. Having a raven in your lap was an odd feeling and Adam couldn’t help but to smile as he stroked her black feathers. She was awfully soft for a bird, and her feathers glowed in the sunshine as Adam threaded his fingers through them. He was well aware of Ronan’s gaze on them, the icy blue hues feeling like needles in his skin where Ronan had looked. There was something intense with having Ronan’s eyes on you, something intimate and dangerous. The freckled boy let out a sigh before closing his eyes, letting the exhaustion take him someplace else, the sound of the engine and Ronan’s heartbeat ringing in his ears.

Adam Parrish woke up with a leather jacket on top of him. It was pitch black outside and Ronan was nowhere to be seen. Darkness surrounded him and he couldn’t deny the slight panic that rose in him as he got out of the car with the leather jacket covering his shoulders. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up.” said Ronan, but he couldn’t make out where the sound was coming from. There was a rustle of wings and that was enough to alert him of their location before a cold hand touched his cheek, the black painted nails and rings ornamenting his fingers assuring him that it was in fact Ronan.

There, on top of the BMW, sat Ronan Lynch with his legs crossed with one of his dreams in his hands. It looked like something you would find in a fairytale belonging to the local witch. It was made out of glass and had a florence flask shape, flowers were covering the surface of it, and inside of it were fireflies, only there  _ weren’t _ . It looked like fireflies, but at the same time it didn’t, it was a mystery that Adam’s mind couldn’t seem to figure out. It was as if the lines of reality had been blurred, and two thoughts, or ideas, or dreams, existed at once. 

“Thank you.” 

He wasn’t sure of what he was thanking for, to be completely honest. Maybe for letting him sleep, or for lending him his jacket, or for getting him out of Henrietta. He didn’t know, but he didn’t have to specify. Ronan knew what he meant. Grabbing the roof, Parrish made his way up there before he laid down on it. Thousands, if not billions of stars were covering the dark sky above him, making him feel smaller than he already did, but for once it felt okay. The car shook underneath him as Ronan laid down next to him but his eyes didn’t roam at the sky like Adam’s did. Instead his gaze made Adam’s skin burn, and he could feel the warmth in his body wallow out to his heartbeat. He recalled how cold Ronan’s hands had been just seconds ago, and a protective feeling emerged inside of him. 

“You’re cold.” He commented, turning to his side before extending his hand towards the other boy. 

Usually, Ronan would have pulled away and put up the walls around him that protected him from everything that he found hard, the  _ dangerousness _ . But here in the open, where all the stars could stare down at you and where nothing really mattered, Ronan couldn’t bring himself to care. When the warm fingers touched his skin it felt so right, Adam’s fingers fitting perfectly between his own, filling up the empty spaces as if they belonged there. It hurt, his body having suffered without being touched for so many years, but at the same time he urged more. He was so starved of intimacy that just the scent of Adam was enough to drive him crazy. Inhaling, he turned his eyes to his second secret, the light from the dream enhancing the freckled boy’s features as icy blue ovals collided with a deeper blue. 

“There’s something I have to tell you.” said Ronan Lynch. 

“ I know. “ Adam Parrish replied. 


End file.
